


i was lost and you brought me home

by gameofthronesfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan
Summary: What would of happened if sansa and theon didnt make it to castle black





	1. the run

Jons recently returned from the dead having hanged his former brothers and and handing his cloaks to ed jon has set of for the south to get warm try and live a worth while life before the white walkers make their way across westeros destroying everything in their path. Jon spent hy he's is nights in the taverns on his journey drinking his problems away, every night he was surronded by people and yet has never felt more alone,all the years he spent at the wall hearing about all the family he's lost robb ned bran rickon the love of his life ygritte died in his arms.

Jon downs another pint of ail when he hears a group of men behind him "did yo hear about lord bolton and that stark girl" "yeah she tried running even killed the butchers daughter" "yeah didnt make it far the dogs had her and than cockless friend of hers before they made it to castle black" "soon ramsey will make her as red as her hair". Jon shocked turns and walks to this table "what happened to the girl" he asked forcefully. The men laugh "what's it to you boy" jon slams the table "what happened" the mans grin goes "she was taken back to winterfell last i heard ramesy was locking her in the dungeons for torture that was a week ago" when jon hears that he grabs his cloak and runs out the door and jumps straight on his horse heading for winterfell he knew it must of been sansa and if it was ramsey she wouldnt last long.

It was 5 days before jon made it to winterfell he knew he couldnt just knock on the door but he also knew he couldnt leave sansa in there any longer he had to plan wait for the cover of night it was his best chance of getting her out, when the sun went down he moved quietly towards the wall he watched bran climb these walls all the time so he was familiar with the walls soon he was up and over when his feet hit the ground he noticed a gaurd slowly pacing away from him jon zero'd in and in a flash the guard had a knife at his throat.

"Were they keeping the stark girl" the guard pleaded "she's being kept in the dungeons please dont kill me" jon slides the knife across his throat "thank you" he says as he watches the body fall. Jon remembers where the dungeons were ned would often have him and robb escort the prisoners and desserters there and it's were sansa was being kept. he rushed round the corner but stopped in his tracks when he saw two gaurds at the door he swept back before they noticed and jon was lost on how to deal with them, he could try and take them both but it would need to be quick and before the alarm was raised his only chance of saving her was suprise but he couldnt figure another way.

Jon moved like a shadow and before they both realised jon had stuck his knife between one's eyes the next one reacted quick enough two draw his sword but jon drew his first and soon knocked his head of his shoulders jon hid the bodies and pulled the doors open, a dark staircase layed before him knowing how close he was hismovement slowed he quietly walked towards the cells he checked them thoroughly and his heart almost collapesed when he saw her he was almost overcome with either rage or destrought. Before him was a beaten starved shell lying in the corner, at first he feared she was dead but he could hear her breathing that got jon to focus he quickly busted the cell door and rushed over to her.

"Sansa it's me sansa" jon wispered he gently nugged her "sansa we have to go" she slowly managed to turn her body she had a bruised eye and a scratch across her cheeck this immidiatly made jon full of rage but he looked down to her and the joy that had overcome her spread to him he tried picking her up but she cried out in pain he looked to her "sorry but if we dont leave now it's going to hurt alot more".

Jon picked her up in his arms and buried her head into his chest as he moved with no one had noticed them before they made it to the gate "im gonna have to put you down quickly". jon instantly raised the gate and startled by the cry "hay who are you" jon didnt turn or draw his sword he just picked sansa up and ran he ran and didnt look back he was quick to put sansa on the horse and rode he never looked back to see if they were close they just rode as fast as the horse would take them.

it wasnt till the sun came up the next day that jon stopped he gound a liitle cave near by and carried sansa to it "were safe know i promise" he placed her onto the floor she wasnt breathin loudly and was covered in scars and bruses "what did he do to you sansa" she barly had the strength to talk "what about theon" jon looked down "i didnt find him in the cells ramsey most likely killed him", tears started running down her face and jon wiped them off "hey im here now" "you came for me" jon laughed "ofcourse i did you my sister i couldnt leave you" she tried to hug him but her injuries were too painfull. 

"Hey take it easy" sansa's injury's would be a problem if there not treated she wouldnt last long jon had a few medic packs and thought they would help but he didnt have nearly enough to help all of her scars that ramsey left her "i will kill him for this" his fist's tightened and it wasnt untill sansa reached for them "jon it's okay im fine".

"hey you rest wile we can weve got to build as much distance between us and winterfell as possible" jon stood and went to the horse to make t more suitible for sansa so it wouldnt be such a ruff ride this time jon turned and saw she drifted off, he wanted to let her rest but ramsey would be look for them soon so they have to moove. "Sansa we must go" jon picked her up and placed her infront of him and with no time to waste he started riding "jon were are we going" sansa said faintly "somewere warm hopefully" jon smiled and let her rest on him after what she must of been through she deserved to rest easy for once.

A few hours later they arrived at what looked like an abondened cabin there wernt no horses or signs that anyone had been here for a while and jon figured it would be three four days before the boltons found them so he woke sansa to alert her "sansa look a cabin" sansa was sqeenting "is it empty" "hopefully i could use a bed",. Jon dropped from his horse and carried sansa to the cabin jon kicked down the door so loud that if anyone was here they would of heard it. "Hello" jon shouted "doesnt look like anyone's here" jon heard sansa moan "are you okay" "yeah i just need to walk forabit that's all" jon stumbled "of course ill let you down"  
sansa moved slowly but surely to the fire place "do you think it will work" jon nealed " a little timber and a decent fire aye" jon turned "ill go get some wood". 

Before jon left sansa grabbed his arms "wait ..................................please dont leave" jon heard her words "sansa im not going anywere" a tear runs down her "i dont want to be alone again" jon turns to face her "okay were manage for the night" jon put his hand on her cheeck "ill never leave you again" they share a look of reasurence, they both need eachother now more than ever.

And in a way theve both found eachother.


	2. The choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to protect sansa jon makes a dire decision

Sansa is awoken to jon's voice "sansa the suns up it's time to go" her eye's lay on him standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Sansa quickly gets dressed and leaves her room and see's jon waiting by the door, before she leaves she looks around "i wish we could stay here" jon giggles "yeah seems peacfull " jon walks fowards .

 

"but with ramsey at large were not safe in the north". Sansa huff's "to think the starks being driven out of the north" jon holds sansa "i know but i would rather lose the north than lose you" "sansa i have to protect you and i cant do that here", sansa looks to jon "your my brother and we stick together". Jon smiles "okay now lets move" the two leave the cabin. 

Jon walks down the path and looks to sansa "soon we wont have to look over our shoulders" sansa smiles "just you and me" jon looks away "eh your probebly find yourself a lovely husband ill probably find some land tend to a few sheep" she laughs "you wouldnt know the first thing about looking after land". Jon also giggles "yeah the only thing ive ever been good at is fighting and it's the thing im running from".

They smile to eachother "now cmon weve got to get moving" jon and sansa walks towards the horse "now if we make a good time we should make it to the docks in two days". As jon prepares the horse he looks to sansa who seems to be wearing a thrown "jon were are we going". Jon looks down "i dont know sansa .............. i just know that i have to get you as far away from the boltons as i can your all i got left"

 

Sansa walks fowards to face jon, she soon leans in and hugs him "jon you rescued me from ramsey you risked your life for mine were you go i go" jon remains still stunned at her faith in him. Jon helps sansa onto the horse trying to be as gentle as he can, he could tell here injuries wernt getting any better and it doesnt look like a measter is anywere close. He was worried sansa was putting on a brave face and not letting know how bad she really was, he wanted to help her but didnt know how.Jon hopped on the horse behind her so she could rest on him. 

 

after a few hours ride and sansa lays asleep on Jons chest, a town comes into jons veiw and the weather turns fowl as rain starts to fall and with sansa's injuries not looking like there getting any better jon knows he has to stop but if ramsey has sent word people will be looking for them. "sansa where about to enter a town" sansa wakes in panic "but what if the boltons men are looking for us" jon responds "we dont have a choice your wounds need to be treated" "im fine it's worth the risk" jon puts his hand on the back of her shoulder "your worth the risk sansa" jon rushes the horse into the town.

As the pair enter the town they pull hoods over their heads to avoid notice jon could probebly go unoticed as he did in the weeks since he left the wall but sansa's dinstinct red hair would stand out in a land with bolton men on the march. Jon tied the hose up and walked with sansa around the townasking if their were any measters in the town one person told jon that there was one that stayed in a house next to the tavern and that for a price he would treat anyone even strangers.

Jon immediatly takes sansa to go see this maester, "jon we should head straight for the docks before ramsey finds us" "we havent seen any bolton bannermen in days" "jon please im alright" jon turns "sansa you know how bad it is .............you need help and im going to make shore you recieve it". Jon and sansa stand outside the place the measter is suppose to stay "this is the place" he looks to her and can see she is terrified.

"Sansa it's okay im here" sansa hears those words and is relieved for the moment and chooses to believe in his words. They enter and find desk's of funny looking potions, a man wearing long robes and a young face enter the room "augh and who are you two" jon stood strong "my sister needs your help" "yes that apears obvious brused eye a limp in her leg breathing apears to cause pain" the man comes up close to inspect sansa, this frightens her and causes jon to alarm. "Watch yourself" the man looks to jon "your sister is in a bad way it's a miracle she can still stand" jon backs away "sorry measter" the man smiles "it's okay im use to worse".

"It will take me a few hours to attend to your sisters wounds and 30 gold crowns for the medicene" jon was suprised he imagined him to ask a fortune and yet jon had made a healthy living gambling in taverns for that amount. "Its amazing your sister was able to travel but i must ask these seem like she's been tortured how did she come by these wound sir" jon cant risk revealing who they are even to the measter she was attacked and i rescued her" the man laughs "well your clearly lying but im almost done so it deosnt matter she should be fine aslong as she gets some rest i cant do anything about the scars do" jon walks over to the man "thank you measter" "shell be out for a few hours but the tavern should take you in for a few coins".

Jon and the measter begin to finish until they hear a knock at the door "who's there" the men at the door answer "lord boltons men here to search your establishment" jon panicks, sansa is still out and needs to get her out "measter you have to hide us" "why" "if those men find her they will give her a fate worse than death measter i beg of you" the measter looks around "in the back hide there and dont make a soun" jon picks up sansa and listens to the maester he hides them both in a secret compartment in his office.

Jon hears the measter open the door "what can i do for you" the men enter jon can only see two men "were looking for a red haired women going by the name sansa stark of winterfell" the measter looks around "well as you can see there's no one here" the boltons put their hand on the measters shoulder "then you dont mind if we look around". The boltons throw things about look in all the rooms but jon and sansa remain hidden "there's nothing here" the men walk to the door "if you see anything measter lord bolton has anounced a 200 gold reward for her capture" the measter smiles well if i see anything ill let you know" the boltons leave and jon pulls sansa out from the hidden spot.

"Thank you measter" "so sansa stark i believe that makes you jon snow" jon pauses "you know if she doesnt rest her wounds will reopen" jon turns to face the measter "did you know" the measter smiles "bright red hair pale skin" jon laughs "she does stand out" "you must look after her all the other starks are gone if im correct your the last sibling alive" jon burries his head then nods to the measter. When sansa wakes she finds herself at a tavern bed with jon at the other side smiling "your finaly awake" she laughs "what happened" "the measter fixed you up and told me that you should rest and let the wounds heal"

Sansa smiles "were going to leave in the morning do" jon sits at the bottom of the bed "yeah it's to dangerous to stay long" he smiles "rest now do" jon heads for the door and is hulterd by sansa's cry "jon were are you going" he turns "well theirs only one bed so i was going to find a chair" sansa wimpers "please dont go" jon relunctantly listens to her "you can share the bed with me" jon throwns "sansa i cant" she looks like fright "please i dont want to be alone here". Jon huffs "okay" jon jumps into bed and lays beside her, she leans in to cuddle resting her head on his chest.

She looks up to him "jon im sorry growing up i wasnt kind to you" he looks down to meet her "that doesnt matter know" "jon please i want you to know" jon cuts sansa off "none of it was your fault were here now thats all that matters". he leans in to put his lips on her forehead but she leans her's in so both their lips meet jon jumps back for a moment "what are you doing" sansa stutters " i thought you were going to kiss me" "not like that" sansa stands "it doesnt matter anyway" "it doesnt matter what would father say" "nothing he's dead".

"Sansa" jon stands stunned "jon i want to live the rest of my life with you only you i wont ever feel safe with anyone else" jon grabs her shoulders "sansa what your suggesting" sansa puts her hands on jons cheeks "jon i love you"jon stands unmoved as sansa leans in to meet his lips again and jon doesnt fight it, he knows he should stop but something about it just felt right. "Sansa if were going to" sansa pauses "jon i love you more than i ever will anyone else" jon hears her words and stears into her eyes. Jon grabs her face and joins her lips with hisand throws her to the bed "sansa your injuries" she grabs him "i dont care" and pulls him in closer as the two enjoy a lengthy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like and want more leave a comment


	3. almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon and sansa nearly get discovered

The two stark children wake in their bed naked with sansa laying her head on his chest and the sheet covering their privates from watchfull eyes elsewere. Jon looks to sansa's head resting on him and cant help but feel safe in this istance he starts stroking her hair "sansa are you awake" he wispers nugging her shoulder, sansa looks up at jon with her eyes barely open "what".

"I was just curios if you were awake" sansa lightly slaps his chest "well now you know now go back to bed" jon nugges her again "how are your injuries" she yarwnly responds "they dont hurt anymore and it looks like you and me have matching scars".

"Sansa about this". sansa's eyes shoot open and sits up "jon im not ashamed of this im happy" jon smiled "so am i but" sansa cuts him off "i will never leave your side no matter what anyone thinks" their eyes locked "i love you jon" jon's heart starts beating faster and faster, they look at eachother in pause and then their lips join together in calm passion. 

Their hands hold eachother's head's and curve through their hair jon slides his arm down and squeezes her firm ars and it begins to seem as there going to go at it againuntil they hear a unwelcome sound.

Three knock's at the door followed by "hello who's in their we need to search the room" their hearts jump as it had to have been the boltons men from yesterday jon had ashumed they would have left by now but are clearly still hunting for the pair. Jon quickly put's his clothes back on and hides sansa under the bed "what ever you do dont make a sound" he begs to sansa, again they knock "open up or well bust the door down" jon quickly rushed to door to answer hoping they dont know it's him traveling with sansa.

Jon answers they door and is pushed past by the men "you death couldnt hear us knocking" jon rubs his head "i was sleeping sorry" the men look around and one of them picks up a peice of sansa's clothing "not sleeping alone do it seem's" jon laughs "au that's probebly from the whore i had here" the men laugh "yes it doesnt look like anyone else is here" the man walks to jon "if you see a young red head theirs a reward for her capture". Jon smiles "il keep my eyes peeled" the men leave the room and he slowly closes the door and the second it's shut he runs to the bed and finds a teary eyed sansa underneath.

"It's okay there gone" he tries tp pull her out but she fights him like an animal afraid to leave it's cage, he stears at her "SANSA IT'S ME" she looks at him and then snaps out of it "your safe im here" reminisent of when he rescued her from winterfell. she lets him help her out and then stands level with him "what did he do to you sansa" jon wimpers with a tear running down his face "I WILL NEVER LET HIM TOUCH YOU AGAIN".

They grab eachother in embrace and jon feels her tears run down his shoulder "im sorry jon but i was so scarred" jon pushed her back abit and held her in his hands "it's okay you just frightened me abit" he throws her a small smile. "Now lets get out of here" jon walks over to the window "were only a days ride from the docks if i can get you there ramsey wont be able to follow you anymore" sansa responds "what about you" "im coming to ill never leave your side" jon knows that is an empty promise as he can't garantee himself passage he only saved enough for a trip for one after his meeting with the measterbut sansa wont go if she knew.

Jon and sansa put their hoods up and sneak out through the window and jump into a bunch of hay that was thankfully placed below them and raced to the horse jon threw sansa on the horse and jumped behind her, the second he got on he rode the horse out of town as fast as it would take them. An hour later they stopped by a river next to a bridge away from the town the water was clean and fresh looking so snsa took this quite opportunity to clean themselves.

Jon was nervous about it being naked outin the open at least in the cave he knew no one could sneak up on him. He felt uneasy about leaving longclaw behind but when a red head stunner seductively strip her clothes of and walk slowly into the water he put it to the back of his moind for now, he looked at her and thought earlier she laid in his arms scared to death and now she playing with both his mind and cock. 

"Sansa i dont know about this" he said nervously "oh come on weve been running for weeks now" "and we nearly got caught" sansa swims closer "yeah but we didnt thanks to you" jon put's one of his hands on his head "sansa if they of caught you" sansa stands "but they didnt and if they did i have no intention of them taking me alive" jon stood in shock "sansa you wouldnt" her stance became mor strong "i cant go back to him jon i wont" jon grabbed sansa "i would kill him before that would happen ill never let him near you again" she smiled soon well be of to bravos or somewere and it wont matter" jon smiled back but the guilt was tearing him apart inside.

"Sansa i" jon got cut of by sansa stealing his lips with her mouth and slowly breaks away "enough talk now im in the moode" sansa wraps her hands around his cock and instantly grabbed his attention, "agh" "do you like that jon" "gods yes" he picks her up and carrys her to the rocks as far as he could manage with his cock hard as a rock he layed her down and was quick to insert his rod into her.

He thrust slowly at the start and built a steady rythem, sansa wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her faster she placedher hand on his cheek and wispered "faster" jon smiled and pumped faster and faster she lent her head back due to the pleasure she put her hands on his back "im gonna come jon" jon pumped faster and groaned louder "im gonna come to" she grabbed his face and leans in for a kiss and slips out "i love you jon".

They both simultaneously finish in eachother and let out a roar that would make the lannisters jealous and then jon falls next to her breathing heavy he looks to sansa "i love you too" she smiles and plants her head on his chest and her hand on his cheek "you and me forever jon right". Jon looks away "jon" he looks back to her with a fake smile "yeah" grabs her hand and kisses her palm.

Jon looks up to the sky "i never thought ide end up here" she looks up to him "what do you mean" "i thought my life would be me drinking myself to an early grave my family gone betrayed by my brothers i had nowere and no one and then i heard some men chatting about a bolton prisoner with red hair" she gets on her knee's "i didnt think i just knew i had a reason to carry on" she instantly kisses him and he pushes her back.

"i was lost and you brought me home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want more leave a comment and hope you enjoy


	4. im sorry sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ramseys clutch closes in

Jon awoke from his slumber at sunrise, he walked out to the entrance of the cave and looked out to make sure no bolton men were about, jon looked back and saw sansa laying on the ground, her plush bottom covered by a fer they had been using for warmth over the night. Jon grows a smile and walks over to her and kneels down and looks over her beautiful body and genly stokes her shoulder "you need to wake up my love" her eyes slowly, with a smile on her face back at jon. 

 

"How are you my love" jon continues to smile "cmon weve gotta move" sansa rises and stands tall in the nude "are you sure we cant stay for abit longer" jon stands and walks slowly towards her "nothing would give me greater pleasure my lady butwere only half a days ride from the harbor and it would be foolish to stop now" he mutters almost mockingly, sansa stands right infront of him and wraps her arms around his neck "not even for me" jon stears into her eyes "for you sansa i would do anything" they lean in for a small moment of passion "but we have to move quickly" the let go of eachother and sansa grows a thrown, jon lifts her head up "when we are across the sea we will be safe and you and me will live out our days together as a family" sansa continues to thrown "do you ever think were see arya and bran again thier our family to jon" "i know but we would have no idea were to find them and even if we did". 

 

Jon stops and turns to the entrance of the cave "get clothes and hide" jon runs queitly to the entrance and looks out into the distance, he spots two men on horses riding up one much larger than the other with short blond hair and thick armor on an the maller one tries getting of his horse but falls to the ground on his way, "au for godsake pod" he hears the big one say. Jon walks out of the cave with longclaw unseathed, he steps quickly down to them "can i help you too" he says to the men, the one on the ground gets up quickly and responds "yes we are looking for sansa stark and possibly jon snow". 

 

Jon immediatly thinks the two are bolton men and has his guard raised but tries to play them off "well no ones seen lady stark since she escaped from the boltons and i havent seen her round here lately", the big one gets of the horse and walks up to jon "who are you sir" jon knows he cant allow them to figure out who he really is "my name is aaron of the vale" "im brienne of tarth and this is podrick weve been looking for days now and have word a lady with red hair was spotted in the previos town so she would have probebly passed through here" jon stands tall and keeps it short "look i asure tou too no one has come through lately your better of moving on". 

 

Jon turns in them and then brienne notices the sword he carries "Well aaron of the vale thats a nice sword wered you get it" jon notices his tone and see's she knows he's hiding something "i made it i was a blacksmith in the vale" she nods "a blacksmith with the known sword of the former night watch commander mormont passed down to jon snow" jon's eyes widen "you see we went to castle black not long ago a because we figured she would come looking for jon if she escaped but when we got their it turned out he had left not long before her escape" jon puts his hand on his sword waiting to draw and the two notice. 

 

"We dont wish to fight lord snow were on your side" jon draws longclaw and makes his stance "im not letting you bolton bastards take her so if you want to try by all means" brienne draws oathkeeper "i dont want to hurt you" jon laughs "dont worry it wont last long" jon charges towards brienne, but then he hears a loud call "STOP" they hear from the cave wich was helped the echo "jon i know them" she shouts running down to him, she stops behind him and wraps her arms around him "it's okay their friends" jons face shocked his clutch loosend as his sword falls to the ground "its okay jon its okay". 

 

Brienne steps foward "my lady stark", she kneels at their feet "i swore to your mother that i would protect you and return you to your home" jon turned his back in a huff and sansa watches him walk "im not going home brienne im going away with jon" brienne stands "were are you going mlady" podrick asks, sansa turns back to them "we dont know somewere warm bravos dorn maybe" brienne and podrick look at eachother "it doesnt look like you have a plan" sansa looks to the ground "well werever you go im honor bound to follow" brienne says standing tall , podrick lookss shocked but lets out "me too mlady" sansa smiled "i should have go with you the last time we met and i will always reet that decision .......................... i would be honered if you would acompany us" brienne bows her head and podrick panickly follows. 

 

Sansa smiles at them but hears jon walking back, "jon they said they would acompany us" jon walks past sansa not acknowledging sansa's words, he then kneels infront of brienne "i wish to apologize...............im sorry i thought you were bolton men" briennewears a look of confusion "there's nothing to forgive lord snow" jon stands "thank you lady brienne" brienne looks over jon to sansa "you both should know that ramsey snow himself was seen in the previos town not long before we left" jon turns and looks at sansa who also looks to jon "he was there in person" "yes going about the local taverns asking if a redheaded girl had been seen" jon runs to the gave to grab their suplies and tells sansa "we need to move now". 

 

She follows jon quickly wich alerts brienne and podrick, she tells "podrick ready the horses". Jon picks up the food and clothes lying about the cave, sansa arrives shortly after "how could he know that we were in that town" jon continues rushing about "i dont know we must of been seen" "jon i cant go back to him il kill myself before i go back" jon walks right over to sansa and grabs her shoulders "i will never let that happen sansai will protect you until my last breath in this world" tears start running down her face and place a gentle hand on jons cheek "i love you jon" she leans in a slowly kisses jon. "Mlady we should start mov" she catch's sansa's lips still on jons face, jon's eyes open and and see's brienne standing at the cave's entrance. Jon pushes sansa off him "lady brienne i can" "no need mlord it's not my place to judge" sansa turns "lady brienne" "the horses have are ready when we are". 

 

An hour passes and jon and sansa are riding next to brienne and podrick jon rushes ahead to meet brienne leaving sansa riding next to podrick. Jon's rushes next to brienne "i dont expect you to accept what you saw" brienne slows down to ride steady with jon "i dont need to i only need to protect lady sansa" jon smiles "thats good and thank you for understanding" "your not the only one who loves someone the world wont accept" jon looks over in confusion "anyway how far from the bay now" jon looks ahead "if my knoledge of the north is right about another hour on this road" jon rides silent for a moment "if anything happens to me i need you to protect sansa" brienne stops for a moment. 

 

She rides back up to jon "what are you talking about" jon continues to look ahead "if wereach the docks and get a ship out of here sansa is the only one thats deffiantly getting on it but if were discovered by the boltons i cant garantee my safety that's why im trusting you, if that happens i need you to look after her" brienne looks back to sansa and then faces jon and gives a a firm nod, "good" jon slows down and rides next to sansa and gives a warming smile to wich sansa gives one just as warming back. 

 

Podrick rides up next to brienne "have we learned were we are going yet mlady" "no but werever they go im following thats not a burden you have to carry aswell pod" podrick looks to the ground "im duty bound to follow you mlady" brienne huffs frustratingly "im telling you you can leave and go werever you want" "i havent anywere to go mlady no coin iver" "im sure lord snow can spare a few" podrick looks to brienne "would you like me to go mlady" brienne closes her eyes "no pod im trying to protect you the man after them is an evil monster who is known for doing horrible things podrick and i cant think of him doing those things to you" podrick smiles "im not going anywere mlady". 

 

Another hour passes and they arive at a hill that oversee's the bay wich brings delight to jon and sansa's face "were finally here sansa" they stear at the sea and a wide range of ships in the bay "we can finaly stop running jon" brienne arrives next to jon and sansa "so wich ship" podricks horse rode up the hill without him on it, the others looked back and saw him chasing after the horse "hahahaha" "bravos is nice" jon says whilst smirking "you ever been to bravos brienne" "i cant say i have my lady ............ il go ahead and see if there's a ship to bravos and if podrick has got his horse back" jon and sansa look to eachother, sansa wears a soft smile "whats the matter my love" jon asks concerningly, sansa looks to jon "do you think well ever come back" jon looks to the bay "one day the north is ours sansa it belongs to our family and one day well take it back" sansa smiles back "we should get down there" "yes".

 

Jon and sansa ride down the wooden dock looking for brienne and podrick but cant seem to spot them, "were are they jon" jon looks around and thinks he see's podrick wrestling with a horse over by a small ship "well ive found podrick" jon and sansa ride over to him "are you alright podrick" sansa asks "oh just fine mlady" jon gets down from his horse to help podrick "here let me help" jon calms the horse down and lets podrick walk over "thanks mlord" "it's jon" jon watches podrick grab his belongings "you know we cant take the horses with us right" "yes mlord im mean jon but i want to make shore it's gonna be okay" jon looks up to sansa and smiles "im sure someone here will be willing to buy it pod" jon pats podrick on the back "cmon lets find brienne".

 

They spend 10 minutes looking for her and its only when sansa see's her talling above a fishermen by a dock that they find her "brienne" sansa shouts, they all walk over to her "au lady stark i was just trying to arange travel to bravos" the fishermen nods his head "and i told her 100 gold crowns" sansa's eyes shoot open "100 for four of us" "im sorry but it's costly feed people on a trip that long" "were are we going to get 100 gold crowns" a forcefull tone sais "done" they dont beleive what they hear and turn to see jon looking over the ship. "Were did you get all that" jon looks to the group "i made a few bets in taverns after i left the wall..................and i won mostof the time" sansa smiles back to the fishermen "well" "okay ill take you" sansa rushes over and wraps her arms around jon "augg i hate you sometimes" jon smiles "well were about to spenda while together so thats gonna be a problem".

 

they all look around with smiles on their faces and ready to get on the ship "were be sailing in an hour" the captain shouts podrickand brienne step aboard and are slowly followed by jon and sansa. Before they get their feet aboard a knight by the dock shouts out "make way for the warden of the north". Jon pauses his body left still sansa turnsbut jon see's her as if she's moving in slow motion and see's her with a panic look in her eyes, jon blinks and everything moves normaly again "jon we have to go" jon grabs sansa's hand "go to the captain tell him if we leave now it's 200" sansa nods and runs away to the captain jon looks to briennewith a faint look, he just stands there and nods to brienne, her jaw opens but understands jon's meaning.

"Hey you there" one of the bolton men shouts, the man walks over as dos jon to try and keep him as far as away from the ship as he can "were is your ship heading" jon smiles "to dorn i have a business partner waiting there for me" the bolton man looks jon up and down "you dont look like no sailor to me" jon continues to smile "im not im a blacksmith" the man sniggers "your a little to well groomed to be a blacksmith" the man looks to the ship "were looking for sansa stark so were gonna need to search the ship" jon stops him from passing "there's no need i can gurantee she's not aboard" the man grips his sword "i suggest you step aside" a hand grabs the shoulder of the man wearing a leather black glove "what's going on here".

 

The man looks afright "nothing lord bolton i was just about to search the ship" he cuts the man off "there's no need" he walks and stands infront of jon "im ramsey bolton warden of the north and who might you be". Jon stands tall and silent readying his fist "you it's not palight to ignore someone when they ask for your name now who are you" jon looks back to the ship and a tear almost runs down his face "im arron of the vale my lord" ramsey smiles and pats jon on the shoulder "now that wasnt so hard now was it" ramsey looks back to the man who was questioning jon "i believe you told my man your a blacksmith" jon stands tall "thats right i use to work in kings landing but now my work takes me to dorn" ramsey laughs "does it why not travel to dorn from kings landing why come hear" "i wanted to se the north before i left say goodbye". Ramsey notices jons sword "fine sword abit to fine for a blacksmith were did you get the sword boy".

 

Jon can tell he's starting to see through his story but he needs to buy the ship time "i made it myself in kings landing my lord" ramsey continues to laugh and smacks himself on the head "of course your a blacksmith well anyway were gonna need to search your ship make sure my wife hasnt snuck aboard" jons fist tightens after hearing him call her his wife after what he did to her the state he found her in no man locks their wife away in a cage and comes down to torture and rape them. "I assure you sansa stark is not aboard" jons smile dissapears and is now a blank stear which ramsey doesnt like "you know the funny thing about that sword arron you say you made it yourself yet the handle bears the bannar of house mormont a sword that was beleived to be in the pocession of jon snow of winterfell" jons eyes open wide and his hand slowly makes way to his sword, ramsey starts to put on an evil grin "something tells me she's on that ship isnt she snow".

 

Jon looks and see's ramsey with at least four men he looks to the ship "GET OUT OF HERE" jon draws his sword and is quick to take the first man down ramsey and the others draw their sword ramsey calls his men to order "dont kill him i want him alive" sansa runs out and tries to get off "JON" ramsey hears her and sends her a smile, he grabs one of his men "forget him and get her" he pushes the man towards the ship jon tries to stop him but is stoped dueling with the other two he swings his sword and manages to strike down another man. The other bolton man climbs aboard the ship and tries grabbing sansa she's craawling on the floor trying to get away but he man grabs her foot and pulls her towards him "your coming with me" he says before being smacked of and having a sword through his chest by brienne "are you alright lady stark" she rushes to her feet "im fine but what about jon".

 

Jon battles the last amn and manages to knock him to the ground, he stands above him ready to deliver the final blow, he lifts his sword above his head but finds a knife stuck in his back. "NOOOOOOOO" sansa screams as jon falls to his knee's his vue stearing at the ground watching ramseys feet move infront of him he looks to sansa on the ship as it starts to sail away. She runs to the front of the ship trying to jump off but brienne stops her "we cant leave him" she says tearingly "we have no choice" "i love him i cant leave him we were suppose to buy land and live on it together i cant" she sinks into brienne's arms with a flood of tears running down her face.

 

Jon has a faint smile on his face at the fact she managed to escape him again "i wouldnt smile if i were you" he kneels down and digs the knife deeper into jon "i have so many plans for you bastard" he stands and walks away from his men "take him to winterfell".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want an update leave a kudos and

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment


End file.
